metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 4 weapons
This article is a list of weapons that appear in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. There are a total 70 weapons in the game, many of which have custom parts which can be purchased from Drebin 893 or found in certain levels. This is the widest assortment of weapons usable in any of the Metal Gear games. Not all 70 are available in Metal Gear Online. Light handguns PMM See Makarov PMM A modernized version of the Makarov PM, the official sidearm of the Soviet army. The frame and magazine have been newly designed, and the magazine size has been expanded from 8 to 12 rounds. Additionally, the 9mm x 18 ammunition has been replaced by improved 9mm x 18 PMM rounds for higher muzzle velocity. An easy to handle gun with relatively low recoil. There are no modifications available for this weapon. Can be purchased from Drebin for 3,500 DP or dropped from the resistance fighter in Eastern Europe. G18c See Glock 18 The compensated version of the Glock 18 select-fire pistol. Originally designed for Austrian Counter Terror United EKOCobra, the G18c is available exclusively to military agencies. Its automatic rate of fire and small size make it inaccurate at a distance (although switching the trigger group to semi automatic increases accuracy) but its sheer firepower is excellent in close quarters. Can be purchased from Drebin for 8,000 DP or dropped from certain rebels in Act 2. *Custom Part **Flashlight MK. 2 Pistol Chambered in .22 Long Rifle, the Ruger Standard and its derivatives have been in production since 1949. The MK. 2 version was first manufactured in 1982. The series became notorious as assassination weapons because of their use by Mossad agents and the controversial book ''Hitman''. Snake's Ruger is equipped with a built-in suppressor, and the bolt is locked in place while firing, making it almost completely silent. However, as a single shot weapon, it is unsuitable for rapid fire. Uses tranquilizer and emotion rounds. While non-lethal, it is a valuable tool for covert infiltration and no-kill completions. Also includes a built-in laser sight for more accurate aiming without needing to use the iron sights. Can be obtained from the Metal Gear Mk II. There are no modifications available for this weapon, but there is a wide variety of ammunition. * Ammunition ** Tranquilizer- causes people to fall asleep for a while. Headshots induce instant sleep, while shooting the torso or the limbs will cause a delayed reaction. ** Laughter- causes people to laugh hysterically, and will cause create temporary insanity, causing them to shoot at friend and foe alike simply for their amusement. Eventually, affected persons will fall unconscious. ** Rage- stimulates anger, causing affected persons to roar in anger constantly. As a result, they will try to exit cover and charge at the enemy during combat. Eventually, affected persons will fall unconscious. ** Crying- stimulates sadness, causing people to slump over and cry. Affected persons will ignore Snake's presence. Eventually, affected persons will fall unconscious. ** Screaming- stimulates fear, resulting in constant screaming. Affected persons will constantly run from place to place in fear. Affected persons will ignore Snake's presence. Eventually, affected persons will fall unconscious. .45 Handguns SA 1911 Operator See Springfield Operator Springfield Armory's "Operator" version of the 1911 chambered in .45ACP. It has a laser sight integrated into the full-length recoil spring guide, activated by a switch on the slide release. A flashlight can be attached to the rail system on the frame, and the muzzle can be fitted with a custom suppressor. Although somewhat difficult to fire in rapid succession, it possesses excellent close-range stopping power and impact force. Can be obtained from the Metal Gear Mk II. *Custom Parts **Suppressor **Flashlight GSR See GSR A 45-caliber combat pistol built by SIG Sauer. Among the many 1911 clones, this one is distinguished by its unique appearance. The slide and frame are CNC machined and the parts come from a variety of high-end manufacturers, which improves the gun's overall performance and makes it highly durable. A rail is integral to the frame, allowing the user to attach a tactical flashlight. Holds 8 rounds. While somewhat lacking in its rapid fire capability, its powerful rounds make up for this shortcoming. Used as a sidearm by most PMC soldiers. Can be purchased from Drebin for 3,000 DP or dropped by PMCs. *Custom Part **Flashlight MK. 23 See SOCOM A large caliber combat pistol developed at the behest of U.S. Special Operations Command. The "MK" designation indicates that the development was a Navy initiative. It has the 45 caliber size and 'cock and lock' design favored by U.S. soldiers, and comes with a high performance laser aiming module and specially developed suppressor. Holds 12 rounds. Proved indispensable to Snake during his infiltration of Shadow Moses in 2005. Maintains its high stopping power from medium range and has a slightly larger magazine capacity than other weapons of the same caliber. Can be found underneath the truck North of the Heli-pad or by the use of a password. *Custom Part **Suppressor Type 17 See Type 17 Mauser during Operation Snake Eater]] An automatic pistol manufactured by a militia based in Shanxi Province, China. A copy of the C96 pistol, which was imported in large numbers into China in the early 20th century during a war against Japan. Capable of full-auto fire, but the recoil generated by its .45 caliber ammo, lack of tactical reload function, and small 10 round magazine mean that only experienced soldiers can make effective use of this capability. Its high impact rounds and rapid fire are enough to drop an enemy almost instantly. Was used by EVA during Operation Snake Eater in 1964. There are no modifications available for this weapon. M1911 Custom See M1911A1 "The legendary custom handgun used by Naked Snake during Operation Snake Eater in 1964. Even after 50 years, this gun is still in prime condition. Its parts work together with watch-like precision, resulting in both unparalleled performance and remarkably facile handling. Uses 45 caliber ammo. Holds 7 rounds. Has an extremely high firing rate and high stopping power." In essence, the M1911 Custom is a superior version of Snake's Operator. It can only be unlocked with the password "1aytmmymhk". *Custom Part **Suppressor High caliber handguns Five-seveN See Five-seveN A semi-automatic pistol that uses 5.7 x 28 developed for the P90, a cartridge closer to a rifle than a handgun, but possessing less than two-thirds the recoil of a common 9mm Parabellum round. The Five-seveN boasts high penetration, due to the armor-piercing ammunition. The bullets tend to maintain a high velocity, providing relatively high stopping power against distant enemies. Carries a large 20 round magazine and has low recoil, making it easy to use. Also used by Snake when he infiltrated Galuade. Its excellent penetrative power makes it a useful weapon against enemies with heavy armor. Can be purchased from Drebin for 6,000 DP or dropped by FROGS. *Custom Part **Flashlight D.E. See Desert Eagle One of the world's most powerful handguns, firing .50 caliber rounds. Bullets have 3 times the initial energy of .45 ACP rounds, and the gun's 26cm length and 2kg weight put it in a class of its own. Its gas pressure operating mechanism causes it to behave more like a rifle than a pistol. The standard barrel is 6 inches, but a 10 inch long barreled variation also exists. Holds 7 rounds. Has extremely strong recoil, but its sheer power makes up for that. There are no modifications available for this weapon. Can be Purchased from Drebin for 20,000 DP or dropped from certain Dwarf Gekko. It can be used to knock back the FROGS without killing them as long as they are not hit in the head. This can be useful in Advent Palace to stun and then tranq them, to making getting the FROG doll easier. D.E. (L.B.) A variation on the Desert Eagle with an extended 10 inch barrel length. The longer barrel slightly increases muzzle velocity. It is also equipped with a scope enabling the gun to be used longer ranges. All other specs are identical to the 6 inch model. The 10 inch variation also carries over the strong recoil of its smaller brother, but maintains its power at longer ranges. There are no modifications available for this weapon. Can be obtained with a password or obtaining the FOX emblem. THOR .45-70 A single shot hand rifle made using 1911 series parts and adapted for use in competitive shooting and hunting. Fires heavy 500-grain .45-70 rounds at a velocity of 1500 ft/s -- equivalent to 2.5 times that of the 44 Magnum. Consequently, the Thor is unrivaled among the game's pistols in both power and recoil. Takes its name from the ancient Norse god of thunder. Despite being a handgun, it can take down most enemies in a single shot and posseses long range. There are no modifications available for this weapon. It is used by Liquid Ocelot at the end of Third Sun, as well as in Metal Gear Online. The Thor requires reloading after a single shot. Special handguns Race Gun A race gun heavily modified for use sporting competitions (i.e IPSC, USPSA) for need of speed and accuracy. In order to maximize rapid fire performance, uses reduced charge ammo that provides just barely enough pressure to fire. Naturally, this also results in relatively low stopping power. Uses ".38 Super" ammo. Holds 19 rounds. Easy to fire in rapid succession and deliver shots in a tight spread. Its bullets can ricochet off surfaces in a similar way to the Single Action Army. There are no modifications available for this weapon. Can be obtained by completing the game once on any difficulty. PSS A silenced pistol that uses a special type of soundless ammo. The piston is located within the cartridge, trapping the firing gas inside. This makes the ammo virtually silent and eliminates the need for a suppressor. Although the PSS is amazingly quiet and easily concealed, it achieves its silence at the expense of performance, and the magazine size is a paltry 6 rounds, but this does not wear down its effectiveness at stealth missions. There are no modifications available for this weapon. Can be purchased from Drebin for 5,000 DP or dropped from some PMC and Dwarf Gekkos. The PSS can be found in a number of locations. One can also be found in a ventilation shaft in the advent palace, just before you meet up with Rat Patrol 01. You can see a crawl space on your right. It is fairly big and several items are in there including the PSS. It is also located in a fireplace inside the mansion during Act 2. The fireplace is located in the back room, first floor. The room has a long table in the middle. At the end of Act 2, another PSS can be found in the marketplace near a stall. Solar Gun I had the strangest dream... The world was enveloped in darkness. I looked all about me, but there was no light... ''I was floating through the sky. Dark clouds stretched out below me,'' and I could see no trace of land... ''But I heard voices. 'Voices wailing about in despair, screaming in fear. ''The cruel laughter of some unseen villain. ''And... ''A voice... calling my name! I covered my ears. All I could do was drift through the skies. ''What power did a tiny, insignificant creature like me have? ''But no matter how I tried, I could not shut the voice out. ''Who was it? ''Why was he calling me? ''I'm just Sunny...'' ''Tiny, insignificant Sunny...'' Then, suddenly, I felt the light... A faint flicker emanating from my body. and the words came to me... I don't remember where I heard them -- or when --'' ''but they were warm, and strong: ''"May the sun shine forever in our hearts!" 'And then it hit me.'' In this world, I was the sun! ''Upon realizing this, my body began to overflow with light. ''''It was so bright that I closed my eyes... '...And then, I was back in my bed.'' But I saw him. I know it. The moment I shielded my eyes against the light, I saw him -- ''the boy who was calling my name, standing on the earth. ''I saw his face, beaming brightly. And I saw the weapon he held up high -- the Solar Gun! This gun can be used for rapid fire shots with low potency. Charging the gun up to the point where it beeps and light stops collecting on the barrel you can fire it at the enemy making them fly a good 10 yards dropping all their ammo, weapons and any other things they may be holding, this does not kill the enemy nor does it make the enemy fall asleep, it merely knocks out the enemy. There are no modifications available for this weapon. It can be obtained by obtaining the Boss Dolls after defeating the FROGS and B&B Beast forms without using lethal weapons. The Beauties can be dispatched with conventional means. Despite the fact that it can potentially be the most powerful non-lethal weapon in Snake's Arsenal, it is limited by its unique ammunition: sunlight. The Solar Gun runs on a battery that can only be recharged with direct sunlight. While in the first two acts sunlight is plentiful, the next three acts take place in environments where there is little to no sun, limiting the number of times he can use the gun. Fortunately, a full energy meter is provided every act, so with careful management, the Solar Gun can be used effectively. Submachine Guns P90 See P90 A small self defense firearm developed to provide rifle grade firepower to vehicle crews, rear support units and others whose primary missions do not involve carrying service rifles. Currently employed as a close range offensive weapon by many police and army special forces units, it uses newly developed 5.7mm x 28 ammo with high penetrating power. The plastic magazine holds a hefty 50 rounds. It is an easy to handle weapon with excellent penetrative power and low recoil, and it can be purchased from Drebin for 5,000 DP or dropped by FROGs. *Custom Parts **Suppressor **Laser sight **Flashlight M10 A submachine gun model developed in the 1960s for use in covert operations. Its powerful .45 caliber ammo, open bolt firing, and firing rate of 1000+ rounds per minute combine to make it quite difficult to control in full auto mode, but also a potent ally in close range combat. Holds 30 rounds. Its true value can be found in point blank shooting. It can be purchased from Drebin for 3,000 DP or dropped from certain rebels in Act 2. *Custom Part **Suppressor MP7 See MP7 A submachine gun developed along the same concept as the P90. Uses newly developed 4.6mm x 30 ammo, similar to the P90s 5.7x28mm. The frame is extremely compact, but features a gas pressure short stroke piston firing mechanism, much like an assault rifle. Low recoil enhances control in full auto mode, but stopping power is also rather low. Its magazine holds 20 rounds, but it has good penetration, with low recoil helping accuracy. It can be purchased from Drebin for 3,000 DP or dropped from certain PMC soldiers. *Custom Parts **Dot sight **Scope Vz.83 See Vz-83 submachine gun A small submachine gun developed as a self defense weapon in Czechoslovakia during the Cold War. A rate reducer is installed inside the frame, keeping the firing rate down despite the light bolt weight allowing for greater control in full-auto mode. There are a number of ammo variations in Vz. series: this version uses 9mm Makarov rounds (9x18mm). Holds 20 rounds. Its standard laser sight enables easy on the fly aiming. There are no modifications available for this weapon. It can be obtained from Big Mama during Act 3. Bizon A new Russian made submachine gun distinguished by its high capacity helical magazine. Developed according to specifications provided by the Interior Ministry (MVD), its design is based on the AK-74, and uses many of the same parts. It operates exactly like the AK -- anyone used to handling that popular weapon will find this gun extremely easy to wield. Its magazine holds sixty-four 9mm x 18 rounds. Has only moderate stopping power, but its large magazine capacity cuts down on reloads. There are no modifications available for this weapon. Can be purchased from Drebin for 7,000 DP. MP5SD2 See MP5SD2 One of the world's finest sub machine guns; employed by military and police forces across the globe, it has been proven critical to the success of countless special operations. This variant features an integrated suppressor and boasts both quiet fire and low recoil. As it fires from a closed bolt, the controllability is also superb. It uses medium powered 9x19mm ammo, and holds 30 rounds. There are no modifications available for this weapon. Can be purchased from Drebin for 15,000 DP. Patriot See The Patriot A light carbine, and the primary weapon The Boss used against Naked Snake when he was dispatched to assassinate her after her defection to the Soviet Union. Few besides the "Mother of special forces" herself could even hope to wield it effectively. Basically, the Patriot is a modified M231 Firing Port Weapon with a shortened barrel and 100-round Beta C-Mag. Seen from the front, the magazine forms the shape of an infinity symbol, and as such, it requires no reloading during combat whatsoever. There are no modifications available for this weapon. It can be obtained with a password or by getting the Big Boss emblem. Rifles AK 102 See AK-102 An improved, modernized model of the AK-74 firing the NATO-standard 5.56x45mm round. The basic design of the original has been tweaked with new materials, a folding stock, and a modified barrel length. After the collapse of the Soviet Union, AK-series weapons of all calibers were produced for export to the West. The AK-102 is the short-barrel version of the 5.56x45mm model, the AK-101. Its plastic magazine holds 30 rounds. The most basic of weapons with ample stopping and penetrative power. It is obtained during, or after Act 1 Opening. The AK-102 can also be obtained from fallen Militiamen. *Custom Part **GP30 M4 Custom See M4 Custom A shortened carbine model of the M16. It is the mainstay of U.S. Special Forces, but its high performance has led to its adoption by elite units in numerous other countries as well. Uses 5.56mm ammo and carries a 30 round magazine. Its rail system makes it highly expandable with a variety of sights, grenade launchers, and other items. With a multitude of parts, this assault rifle can be used in virtually any situation. Drebin gives you the gun the first time you meet him. '''Note: It is the only gun that can use the "Masterkey" shotgun attachment. *Custom parts **Dot sight **Scope **Suppressor **XM320 - alt fire grenade launcher **Masterkey - alt fire shotgun **Foregrip A **Foregrip B **Laser sight **Flashlight MK. 17 See Mk.17 A powerful, lightweight weapon developed for special forces. The Mk. 17 SCAR is used by PMCs across the world. This highly versatile rifle holds 20 rounds in a magazine and boasts high stopping power. It can be found early on Praying Mantis PMCs in Act 1. *Custom Parts **Flashlight **Laser Sight **Dot Sight **Scope **Foregrip A **Foregrip B G3A3 The G3A3 is a selective fire, 7.62x51mm NATO battle rifle made by originally by Heckler & Koch, but has been licensed to various other manufacturers throughout the world. It is ubiquitous as the AK-47 on the modern battlefield. Its action is the basis of several weapons, including the HK21E, MP5, as well as the PSG-1 sniper rifle. It is very accurate in semi-automatic fire, but this diminishes when fired fully automatic. There are no modifications available for this weapon. Can be acquired from fallen Act 2 Resistance. FAL carbine The FN FAL is a Belgian automatic rifle put into production in 1953 and is used by many NATO countries. This rifle is used by Big Mama's troops in the European levels, but it is not available for purchase until the level afterward. It fires the 7.62x51mm round and has a 20 round magazine. There are no modifications available for this weapon. Can be purchased. AN94 See AN94 The AN94 was designed as a replacement for the AK-74M, but due to its cost and complexity, has only been issued to special forces units. It fires the 5.45x39mm round. This rifle is unique in the world of assault rifles due to its unconventional operation; in addition to semi-automatic and fully-automatic firing, its burst-fire setting fires two rounds in rapid succession, instead of a three-round burst. The two-round burst achieves an amazingly high rate of fire, at nearly 1800 rounds per minute, or nearly 30 rounds per second. This basically means that when the first bullet has left the muzzle, the second is close behind, and the pair will impact near the exact same place on the target, which is very useful in defeating body armor. The rifle can also fit the GP-30 grenade launcher, further increasing its combat effectiveness. * Custom Parts ** GP-30 XM8 A rifle that was originally designed to replace the M4/M4A1 carbines and M16 service rifles. It was intended to be the US Army's standard issue firearm. However, the project was abandoned. In Metal Gear Solid 4, the soldiers that attack Liquid's boat on the Volta river are carrying XM8s. Meryl's team, Rat Patrol 01 also uses these rifles. The XM8 has an integrated dot sight. It can be picked up right after you meet Drebin for the second time. Head for the left path instead of the right one and find it underneath a collapsed mine shaft entrance. Enemies that carry an XM8 will be a Baseline Carbine version of it, while Rat Patrol Team 01 wield differents versions of the weapon system, including the Sharpshooter and sub-compact variants. Akiba is frequently seen using the XM8. *Custom Parts **XM320 GLM Tanegashima Tanegashima is an old colloquial term for any number of smooth-bore, matchlock muzzle loading firearms introduced to Japan in the 1500s. This weapon is based heavily on an old arquebus. It is a very cumbersome weapon to use, as it is a single-shot muzzle-loader, which requires Snake to stand in place while he reloads. It is dreadfully inaccurate due to the lack of rifling (being a smooth-bore weapon and lack of an effective sighting system, and a lethal hit is dependent upon luck more than anything). This weapon, in most contexts of MGS4, is utterly useless, however it has one special property. It has a 1 in 3 chance that it will generate a whirlwind, thrashing every enemy in its path, as well as spilling hundreds of items across the battle field. There are no modifications available for this weapon. It can be obtained from Drebin for 1,000,000 DPs. An easier way is to buy it for half the DPs in Act 5 or purchase it on a Wednesday or Sunday according to the PS3's actual clock (you can also change your PS3's date so you don't have to wait until it's actually Wednesday or Sunday). M14 EBR See M14 EBR and MK14 mod0 EBR The M14 EBR (Enhanced Battle Rifle) is a selective fire sniper rifle developed from the M14 battle rifle. Chambered for 7.62x51mm NATO, it is used as a designated marksman rifle, and feature numerous modifications, including the removal of the wooden furniture in favor of an aluminum body, pistol grip, and a telescoping stock. Other modifications include numerous picatinny rails for mounting accessories, as well as a muzzle brake, which can fit a suppressor. A scope with 3X and 10X zoom is a standard feature in MGS4. The accessory list in MGS4 includes a laser sight, flashlight, and suppressor. The latter feature allows Snake to remain hidden while sniping, while the laser sight makes it a very effective over-the-shoulder weapon. The suppression of the muzzle report, selective fire, effective optical and laser sights, and the very powerful and plentiful 7.62x51mm NATO round combine to make this one of the most lethal weapons in MGS4. It can be found early in Act 1 after taking out a PMC sniper. * Custom Parts ** Suppressor ** Laser Sight ** Flashlight DSR-1 See DSR-1 The DSR-1 is a bolt-action, bullpup sniper rifle. It features a free floating barrel, integrated bipod, and 5-round box magazine. It is chambered in a variety of calibers, including 7.62x51mm NATO, .300 Winchester Magnum (7.62x67mm), and .338 Lapua Magnum. The rifle in MGS4 is chambered in 7.62X67mm. It is extremely accurate and powerful, but it is a very loud weapon. The DSR-1 can be used with a detachable suppressor, however there is no suppressor available for it in MGS4. This is the sniper rifle used by the FROGS. There are no modifications available for this weapon, and it can be bought off Drebin for 20,000 DP. SVD See SVD The SVD is a purpose-built sniper rifle originally designed in the former Soviet Union. It fires the 7.62x54mmR round (more specifically, the steel-jacketed 7NI round designed for sniping). It features a 10-round box magazine and the PSO-1 optical sight purportedly accurate to 1300m, which features a range finder based on the arbitrary average height of a human (1.7m, according to its designers), and attaches to the rifle by means of a quick-release. The SVD is unique amongst dedicated sniper rifles in that it has iron sights in addition to the PSO-1 scope; sniper rifles are typically only equipped with telescopic sights. The SVD featured in MGS3 and MGS4 are equipped with scopes that have the standard 3X and 10X zoom, whereas the real-world PSO-1 sight is set at 4X magnification. There are no modifications available for the SVD. VSS The VSS Vintorez is a specialized, sound-suppressed sniping weapon created in the late 1980s. It uses the 9X39mm round from the Soviet AS assault rifle, which the VSS itself is based on. The VSS is a selective fire weapon, although it is typically fired in semi-automatic mode when using the 10-round box magazine. It features an integral suppressor, which like the MP5SD2, does not need replacing, and operates on a similar principle as well. Once again, the weapon features the 3X and 10X zoom found on all MGS4 sniper rifles. It is an effective, albeit limited use weapon in MGS4. Can be found in the building next to where you find the XM8. There are no modifications available for the VSS. Mosin-Nagant See Mosin-Nagant The Mosin-Nagant is a highly specialized sniper rifle, firing non-lethal tranquilizer or emotion ammunition. The round is a modified 7.62X54mmR, and is fed from an integrated 5-round magazine. The rifle is bolt action and can be extremely noisy, which makes the Mk.22 a better choice for taking down close targets. However, the gun seems to not attract attention when fired at a distance. The scope features a three-point reticule, and has 3X and 10X zoom. This is in fact the same rifle used by The End in MGS3, and has been modified with a pistol grip and folding stock in place of the standard furniture. This weapon is extremely useful in "no-kill" play-throughs. There are no modifications available for this weapon, but there is a wide variety of ammunition. * Ammunition ** Tranquilizer- victims will fall asleep when hit with a tranquilizer round. Headshots will cause instant sleep. ** Laughter- stimulates humor. When shot, the target will howl with laughter and shoot at his friends and foes. After a while, the affected person will collapse and turn unconscious. ** Rage- stimulates intense anger. A soldier hit with a Rage dart will roar in anger and will make reckless attempts to kill his foes. When a certain period of time has elapsed, the victim will fall unconscious. ** Crying- stimulates sadness, causing people to kneel down and weep. Affected persons will ignore Snake's presence. Eventually, the Crying round will force its target into unconsciousness. ** Screaming- stimulates fear. A person hit with a Screaming round will run aimlessly while shrieking. Affected persons will ignore Snake's presence. Eventually, affected persons will fall unconscious. M82A2 A large anti-materiel rifle. Fires large-caliber 12.7mmx99mm BMG (Browning Machine Gun) rounds, giving it the greatest power and range of any sniper rifle. Equipped with a high efficiency muzzle brake, which reduces recoil enough for fairly simple control and relatively easy repeat fire. Its oversize box magazine holds 10 rounds. There are no modifications available for this weapon. It can 3-hit a Gekko if you make well-aimed shots. Recommended by Hideo Kojima. Two mags worth of ammo can kill Raging Raven (assuming Beast form). Akiba is seen with this rifle in Act 5, one of the only times he is not using an XM8. Rail Gun See main article Other Firearms HK21E A belt-fed general purpose machine gun. The basis of its operation is a roller locking mechanism; unlike most machine guns, it fires from a closed bolt. Comes equipped with a trigger group capable of semi-auto or 3-shot burst fire, and boasts a firing rate of 800 rounds per minute. The ammo box holds a 100-round 7.62mm x 51 rounds. A combat rifle with a large magazine and great stopping power. There are no modifications available for this weapon. M60E4 See M60E4 Since its introduction in the Vietnam War, the M60 has maintained its position as the primary general purpose machine gun of the U.S. Army. Having undergone numerous revisions over the years; this is one of latest variations, primarily used by the Navy and Marines. With a variety of attachable accessories, including a dot sight and flashlight, the M60E4 has proved highly versatile in combat. Uses 7.62mm x 51 ammo. Holds 200 rounds. A machine gun that can be used for eliminating a close-knit group of enemies or precision shots against single targets. *Custom parts **Dot sight **Scope **Foregrip A **Foregrip B **Laser sight **Flashlight PKM An improved model of the PK general purpose machine gun adopted by the Soviet Army in 1961. Modifications include a simplified production process, lighter weight, and a collapsible shoulder rest for greater firing stability. Like the AK, it combines a rugged design with more than adequate performance. Exported in large quantities and licensed for production abroad, the PK can now be found in conflict zones all around the world. Uses 7.62mm x 54R rounds in a 100-round belt feed. Its good long-range penetrative power makes it useful for taking on groups of enemies in defensive situations. There are no modifications available for this weapon. MK.46 MOD1 Created in response to the needs of special operations by modifying the M249 squad automatic weapon. Lighter than the original M249 and features a rail system that enables it to be outfitted with a variety of accessories, including a flashlight, and a dot sight (on the hand guard or the top of the receiver). Its belt fed 100-round 5.56mm allow for continuous suppressing fire. Its high magazine capacity plus light weight for a machine gun make it useful for taking on multiple enemies while on the move. *Custom parts **Dot sight **Scope **Foregrip A **Foregrip B **Laser sight **Flashlight Twin Barrel A double-barreled shotgun with both barrels sawed off. This custom model has been modified, making it much easier to carry. Combines the weight of a handgun with the power of a shotgun. There are no modifications available for this weapon. Note: This is the only shotgun that can be used during the motorcycle sequence in Act 3. However, given its low ammo capacity and lack of range, the Twin Barrel's effectiveness during the motorcycle chase is questionable at best, although combined with Auto-Aim and the fact that it can be utilised as a non-lethal weapon can make it important in no-kill playthroughs and even in achieving the Big Boss Emblem. M870 custom See M870 A pump-action shotgun extremely popular with governments, soldiers, and civilians alike, customized for close-range combat. Comes equipped with a tactical light on the forearm; also has a rail on the top of the receiver for attaching a scope. Its tube magazine holds 4 12-gauge shotgun shells. The most balanced shotgun in terms of weight, performance, and stability. *Custom parts **Dot sight **Scope **Flashlight SAIGA12 A newly developed automatic shotgun based on the AK series design, fully proofed as a military-grade firearm. Operates on a gas pressure mechanism; features semi-auto fire only. The lightweight plastic box magazine holds 8 12-gauge shotshells. Boasts the largest round capacity and quickest fire rate of any shotgun. There are no modifications available for this weapon. XM25 A newly developed man portable grenade launcher that fires 25mm air burst grenades. The flight distance between launch and detonation can be set to the user's preference. The grenades can provide an effective means of attacking targets hidden behind obstacles if set to detonate just as they reach the other side of the obstruction, making the XM25 ideally suited against enemies who use obstacles and the terrain to hide. Note: The XM25 is the only heavy weapon in the game that can be used during the motorcycle chase sequence. (It can be found after defeating Crying Wolf at the top of one of the two comms towers.) MGL-140 A man portable grenade launcher capable of repeat fire. Holds six 40mm grenades in a revolver style cylinder, providing a significant boost to the average infantryman's firepower. A rail system enables it to be fitted with accessories such as a flashlight or foregrip. The best weapon for eliminating multiple enemies simultaneously. Can be obtained after defeating Raging Raven. It shares ammo with the XM320 launcher, and they both can use the same grenade types. (WP, Smoke, etc) *Custom parts **Foregrip A **Foregrip B **Flashlight *Ammo types **Grenade **WP **Stun **Smoke RPG-7 See RPG-7 A Man-Portable, Anti-Tank weapon. First officially adopted by the Soviet Army in 1961, it can now be found in almost every combat zone worldwide. With a diameter of over 80 millimeters, its shaped explosive warheads are supremely effective, not only against armored targets, but personnel, as well. It is lightweight, simple in design, powerful, inexpensive, and easy to use, making it favored by an array of groups ranging from state armies to terrorists and insurgent groups. A good all round weapon for a variety of situations at mid to long range, with the exception of Anti-Air combat. There are no modifications available for this weapon. M72A3 See M72A3 A disposable, Anti-Tank Rocket Launcher developed to give infantry a light, easy to use weapon to engage against Tanks and other armored vehicles . The small diameter of its rockets makes it too weak to stand up to today's MBTs, but it has sufficient firepower to deal with lightly armored vehicles and soft skinned targets. It is often used in Anti- Personnel combat as a high powered grenade launcher. Even 50 years after its debut, the U.S. military continued to use the M72A3 to great effect in urban combat in the Iraq war. Its quick reload time makes it suitable for consecutive attacks. There are no modifications available for this weapon. Javelin See FGM-148 Javelin A state of the art U.S. made anti-tank missile. After only a dozen or so years in deployment, the Javelin has already seen plenty of action in combat. Light and small enough to be man-portable, it is still capable of destroying most third generation MBTs. Its flight course can be controlled by the user via a remote control. Its massive destructive power is sufficient to bring down almost any enemy. Can be found in chapter 1 on top of a building behind the first tank buster.It can also be found next to the XM8 in Act 2. There are no modifications available for this weapon. FIM-92A See Stinger A man portable surface to air missile with full fire and forget capabilities. Equipped with dual infrared and ultraviolet seekers. Originally developed for the U.S. army, its use has spread to numerous countries and armies outside the U.S. Also known as The Stinger, it has proved its worth on numerous occasions in combat environments all across the world. A useful weapon for both anti air and anti ground attacks. There are no modifications available for this weapon. Note: The key difference between the Stinger and the Javelin is the missile's flight can be controlled by the player, whereas the Stinger uses a lock-on system to defeat enemies. This makes the Stinger a superior weapon when fighting air-based enemies. Explosives Grenade See Grenade A standard fragmentation grenade. Pull the pin and throw, and the grenade detonates after 2 seconds, killing or maiming enemies in a 3-meter radius. The steel casing contains 200 grams of Composition B as its charge. The best grenade for eliminating a group of enemies at once. Petrol Bomb A simple incendiary device put together from everyday objects. Long favored by resistance and guerrilla groups lacking proper equipment as well as traditional militaries when supplies run low. Although rudimentary in nature, its destructive power can rival that of conventional weaponry. Commonly known as Molotov cocktail. While its explosion will not knock an enemy off their feet, it does have a wider incendiary range than a normal grenade. WP G. An incendiary grenade. Filled with white phosphorus, a substance that burns naturally on contact with air and reaches a temperature of 2700 degrees Celsius. Will not only knock an enemy off their feet upon exploding, but will continue to burn for a period of time afterward, inflicting damage on anyone nearby. Stun Grenade A special grenade designed to temporarily impair enemy sight and hearing. Releases a 1.000.000+ candelas flash of light and a 175 decibel bang upon detonation. Chaff Grenade An EA (Electronic Attack) grenade that temporarily disables nearby electronic devices upon detonation. Especially effective against guided and unmanned weapons. Use these if you get in a pinch and want to ensure your enemies wont call HQ for back-up. By MGS4, chaff grenades have become extremely rare and very few can be found. They cannot be bought from Drebin's Shop, and only 4 can be found per game. Two of them are in each package. One package can be found in the containment facility in South America, and the other one can be found on the helipad of Shadow Moses Island. However, after one playthrough, they can be obtained from Akiba at the Advent Palace. Smoke Grenade A combat support smoke grenade used to throw up a smoke screen, send signals to friendly forces, and mark targets for attack. The smoke produced also acts as a stimulant, and can be used to delay enemy operations. Smoke Grenade (Yellow) A combat support smoke grenade. Releases yellow smoke that induces the urge to laugh in any individual who inhales it, and will cause them to develop a sadistic sense of humor, making them willing to shoot at friend and foe alike to get a laugh out of it. Eventually, affected persons will fall unconscious. Smoke Grenade (Red) A combat support smoke grenade. Releases a red smoke that induces a feeling of rage in any individual who inhales it, causing affected persons to yell in anger constantly, and will try to exit cover and charge at the enemy during combat. Eventually, affected persons will fall unconscious. Smoke Grenade (Blue) A combat support smoke grenade. Releases a blue smoke that induces the urge to cry in any individual who inhales it. Smoke Grenade (G) A combat support smoke grenade. Releases a green smoke that induces the urge to scream in any individual who inhales it. Claymore See Claymore mine A directional anti-personnel mine used mainly in defensive combat and ambushes. Its slightly curved plastic casing contains 700 steel bearings and about 680 grams of C4 explosive. Upon detonation, it forms a fan shaped kill zone in a forward-facing 60-degree arc. Place in an area the enemy seems likely to cross to inflict a mean surprise and heavy damage. S.G. mine A non-lethal mine that releases sleep gas. Operates using the same jumping mechanism as the "bouncing betty" mine in order to efficiently disperse sleep gas over a wide area. Its automatic detonation and instant knock-out effect makes it useful against enemies in pursuit. C4 A plastic explosive charge fitted with a remote detonator. This military-grade explosive is valued by armies and law enforcement bodies worldwide for its extremely high stability. Highly modifiable, C4 can be fashioned into a variety of shapes for different purposes. Its awesome destructive power and remote detonator are ideal for laying ambushes. You can place C4's on enemy soldiers. S.G. Satchel A sleep gas dispersal device fitted with a remote detonator. Lacking the jumping mechanism of the sleep gas mine, instead possesses a suction device that enables it to be affixed to walls as well as the ground. Miscellaneous Stun Knife See Blade Weapons A combat knife with built in stun capabilities. Developed by the CIA for use in special operations. The ultimate hand to hand combat weapon, combining the lethality of a knife with the knock out power of a stun gun. It's already on Snake at the beginning of the game. While holding L1 to ready the blade, you can tap R1 to deliver quick strokes, or hold R1 to stab. The latter is an instant kill on an enemy guard. Also, press R2 while the blade is ready to stab using the shocking side of the blade, which results in a non-lethal attack that can instantly stun guards. Magazine An empty gun magazine. A new one is added to your inventory every time you empty a magazine. Can be thrown to distract enemies. Playboy An adult magazine. Provides stress relief for men on the battlefield. Useful for distracting enemies and slipping away while they are occupied. Looking at one in first person view curiously raises Snake's psyche... Also, they are particularly useful for curing nausea. Emotion Mag A photographic magazine filled with pictures of the B&B Corps' members. Soldiers who look at them are said to break down and lose control of their emotions. Can be used to confuse enemies then ambush them or avoid them altogether. Though FROGS will not suffer emotional breakdown when they see the magazine, they will stand at attention and salute, giving Snake time to slip past. After finishing the game the pictures in it will change from just the B&B corp's beast forms to their Beauty and Beast forms. Mantis Doll A marionette fashioned after FOXHOUND unit member Psycho Mantis. Creator and age unknown. Has the ability to release ghosts. If a ghost hits a person with active nanomachines, it will allow you to manipulate their body and cause items to fall from their body, violently shaking them until they get killed. When activated, it will say "Blackout!" in a high-pitched voice, a reference to Psycho Mantis' line from Metal Gear Solid. Can be obtained by stealing it from Screaming Mantis. Sorrow Doll A marionette fashioned after Cobra Unit member The Sorrow. Creator and age unknown. Has the ability to release ghosts. If a ghost hits a dead person, it will allow you to manipulate their body, and shake out items from them. When activated, the doll will say, "Sad...so sad," in a high-pitched voice, referencing the line spoken by the Sorrow in Metal Gear Solid 3. Can be obtained by stealing it from Screaming Mantis. Can be used to facilitate seeing ghosts at Shadow Moses with the Camera. To get this, after the battle with Screaming Mantis where you knock down her Mantis Doll, don't shake her to death, do the same thing over again, but to her Sorrow doll. See also *Metal Gear Solid 4 weapon charts *Weapons Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:MGS4 weapons Category:Metal Gear Solid 4